


Leaving to Be With You

by twistedrainbows8908



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Jewish Character, Canon Relationships, Canon rel, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrainbows8908/pseuds/twistedrainbows8908
Summary: (TW# SUICIDE/MAJOR CHARACTER(S) DEATH)Klaus handles Dave's death a little differently.





	Leaving to Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Arms Tonite by Mother Mother! Thank you for reading!

He was surrounded by gunshots, by bodies. By the screams of both their living and dead friends. However, none of this mattered to him in comparison to the still-warm, beautiful body in his arms. Klaus had just watced his saviour die, his absolutely gorgeous angel, from a shot directly thtough the heart. Klaus had abandoned his position, holding the other close to him. He'd given up hope for a medic, his throat hurting from his cries. He sat there on his knees, curled over the other. He couldnt stop the tears running down his face, sobs escaping his damaged diaphragm.

He stayed there, lost in the moment, lost in the absolute, pure surrealism. He leant down, gently pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, drops sliding onto his skin. Klaus moved uo, staring at his own personal superhero, fragile hands still gtipping onto the back of his vest. All before, he got an idea. He let a small, unstable smile spread, settling himself yo be hidden behind the barrier, lost in the smog and noise. He lifted up his rifle, placing it between his lips, and pulling the trigger. 

He was gone. He'd be with his darling, for real, and, after all, what was just another body?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was a bit! Constructive criticism is appreciated, if anyone has any!


End file.
